Ballad of a Broken Man
by Le Pecore Nere
Summary: Eric should have known that this date was going horribly, horribly wrong. But she was smiling, and to him, that was the best thing in the world... A hiphugger story. Slight spoilers for Man Down.
1. Now or Never

A/N: Ok this fic is very... interesting. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote it... Anyway, since I find prologues kind of pointless (but that's all this is) I've posted chapter one too. This is a what-if fic, what if Eric asked Calleigh out directly after the shooting? (so if he's a bit odd, it's because he's still recovering and such). I realize the POV changes from third to second in the summary, but, hey, whatever.

Disclaimer, if I owned this, I'd be so happy, I'd die.

-&...&-

Engage a conversation. _Because you love the sound of her voice._ Compliment her. _Because her blushing smile sends your heart into cartwheels._ Wait for her response. _You know you'll wait forever for her._ Ask her if she's doing anything Saturday night. _She still has your heart after all of this time._

Of course you know just where you're going to take her: the carnival. Maybe a little lame, sure, but for you, it's perfect. Besides, you're not going to tell her where you're taking her, you'll say it's a surprise. She'll probably tell you're disorganized or something. _Something you've been for a while now, but you'll just laugh, and hope that she laughs too, because you're dying to hear the sound._

The only reason you want to take her to the carnival is because you want take her to the Ferris Wheel. Again, maybe not the best thing in the world, but to you, it's perfect. Up there with the view of the starry sky above you, and the lights of Miami below you, with just enough chill in the air to wrap your arms around her… and then maybe a kiss? _It doesn't matter how the day goes, you want to end the day with a kiss, even if it's just one. Just one, and you'll be hooked for life._

That is of course, if she takes you up on your offer. You don't want to think about what'd happen if she doesn't._ You're hopelessly addicted to her, is that healthy?_

But that's enough of that, because here she comes. _Her beauty still takes your breath away_. Deep breaths, Delko, it's either now or never.

-&...&-

And this is done, be sure to read the next chapter XD


	2. The very first sign

A/N: ok here's the first chapter. I realize that I am very _very_ mean to Eric in the story, but well... enjoy!

Disclaimer: No own. No profit. No big deal (yes it is...)

-&...&-

You try to act casual as a smile and a greeting passes through her lips.

"Uh, hey Cal, what's up?" you ask, still trying to be casual over something that is anything but.

"Not much, how about you?" She replies brightly.

"Nothing." You say, and look into her eyes, and forget everything you wanted to say. Damn those hypnotic green orbs. Ok Delko, you got to say something to her. And you got to say it fast.

"I like that shirt." You say, and feeling lame.

"Really? Thanks, it's just an old thing." She waves her hand, gesturing vaguely in the air. She smiles again, and oh your heart must have stopped. The first time your heart stop, it took five doctors and fifteen minutes to get it started again. But this is entirely different. Of course, Saturday night, you have to ask her about Saturday night.

"Hey I was wondering, if maybe you were doing anything this Saturday?"

"No, not anything particularly important why?" She looks interested. Which is good, you're doing good. You can't remember the last time you tried asking someone out.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me Saturday night?" A small smile creeps up her face.

"Saturday night with you?" She asks, and oh God, you should have known she'd say no. "I'd love to." And you almost didn't hear her, and it takes a moment for realization to dawn on you.

"Really? Well… ok, how about five-o'clock, I'll pick you up?" You can't possibly describe how happy she just made you.

"Sure, I'll see you then." She says and heads past you towards firearms. You stand there, reminiscing in her presence, and wondering if this is a dream.

"Delko?" Someone asks behind you. You blink a few times and bring yourself back to reality.

"Yeah?" You turn and see Ryan standing there.

"You ok, man?" He crosses his arms and looks quizzically at you.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm great actually." You head back toward the print lab, unaware of the smile plastered on your face; and leaving a very confused Ryan Wolfe behind you.

-&…&-

Here you are, stuck in traffic. The clock says its 5:23 pm, you're late. This is the first sign that this date is going wrong. You sigh, oh the irony of it all. Of course you should have known that the traffic would be slow. You wait in the agonizingly slow traffic, and look for an opening. Finally heaven blesses you, and you're on your way again, and end up at Calleigh's house a good 45 minutes later than you should have.

There's fashionably late.

There's extravagantly late.

Then there's so-unbelievably-late-that-you-should-have-stayed-home late.

Despite how elegant all of those sound, Eric Delko does not like being any of them. You sigh and knock on the door, knowing you are so very, very late, you begin to think of an explaination. But when you see her, any reason flees your mind. You force your mind to concentrate.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late, the traffic is horrible and…" and what? You're not how to continue but thankfully she intervenes for you.

"It's alright." She says and steps out the house, and closes the door. She looks magnificent, even though she's just wearing a blouse and jeans. "I wasn't sure if I needed to dress up." She says, and looks at you for approval. You look at your own clothes, t-shirt and jeans. How grungy you must look in comparison.

"No, you didn't have to dress up… not that you look bad, you look great ah…" already making a fool of yourself? Luckily she saves you (again) by laughing.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." You smile and are you blushing? You clear your throat and escort her to the car. Again you try focus, this is bad, you're not even driving yet, and… you can't help but notice the smell of vanilla perfume, and the way her gold locks cascade down her back…

Ok, get a hold of yourself. You're at a steering wheel of a car. No need to make yourself look simple. _A little late for that, she knows just how to turn your brain into mush._

You start the car, and you're on your way.

"So where are you taking me?" Calleigh asks once you've been on the highway for a little while.

"It's a surprise." You say, and try not to avert your eyes off the road to look at her. The last thing you want to do is cause an accident.

"A surprise? Are you sure you're not just winging it?" She asks, her southern accent full of humor and although you're not looking at her, you can hear the smile in her voice.

You smile yourself and say "No, I know exactly what I'm doing."

_Hey buddy?_ A voice says in the back of your mind.

What?

_You missed the turnoff._ You look in the rearview mirror, and sure enough, Exit Twelve falls behind you. Open mouth, insert foot. Ok all is not lost, you'll just be taking a more… scenic route. Woman like that, you know that much, but what about gun-totting southern women? You'll have to take the chance, seeing as though option number one drove away… or you drove away from it…

This is sign number two that this date is going horribly wrong. Sign number three came up when you took a wrong turn off of Cambridge Street and ended up getting lost.

Unsure of exactly where you are, certain that you've passed that brown house three times already, and too proud to ask for directions, you forge on. Eventually maybe after the fifth time you've passed that stupid brown house, Calleigh pipes up.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

You feel your ears redden with embarrassment. "Maybe." You admit, slightly, that perhaps you don't know what you're doing.

"Need help?"

"No, I'm fine." You pray to God that didn't sound snappy… ah-hah! You found the road you're looking for. Familiarity falls on you, and it feels good to be in control again.

You pull into the carnival parking lot about two hours later than you intended. But you're here, and that's what matters. Even more importantly, Calleigh doesn't look disappointed in your idea of a date spot. In fact she's smiling, and in your eyes, that's the best thing in the world.

-&...&-

Ok I was a smart cookie and wrote the story first before I decided to post it, so unless some excenuating circumstance happens, like a train ran through my house, I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow. Now, please review, it'll keep me motivated to keep posting chapters!


	3. Seven Years

A/N: Ok just like I promised, here is the next chapter :) And before anyone decides to ask, I do not have it out for Eric, there is a very VERY good reason that all of this stuff happening to him. (You'll find out in the end) Anyway, one more thing, I know you may not be able to picture Calleigh saying "you're a riot" but I couldn't picture her saying anything else in that conversation so... without further talking, here is the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami, however I have a feeling that they own me... I also don't own a broken mirror

-&...&-

You step out the car and find your place next to her. This is something you could get used to, her next to you. You hold your hand out, and she takes it. Maybe she doesn't know what she's doing, for she seems unaware of it. Or maybe she is, and she's just pretending she isn't aware of it. Nevertheless, you can't help but notice how perfect her hand feels in yours. How you love the warmth of it. Does she have any idea what she's doing to you? You fight the goofy look forming on your face, and try for a more serious one.

In your thoughts, you forgot to look where you're going, and almost bump into the ticket booth. Calleigh stifles a laugh. And you, your serious face is failing miserably.

"What?" You ask, smiling, handing the man behind the counter some money for some tickets.

"I'm sorry, Eric." She says, a little more in control "but you're a riot."

"You think it's funny that I almost walk into a ticket booth?" You try to sound angry and hurt. But like your serious face, it's failing miserably.

"Not just the ticket booth, this whole evening." She admits. You chuckle, unsure of how to respond. And your hand finds hers again. You walk deeper into the carnival, passing the "Ring toss" and "Whack-a-mole". You also pass countless rides with their customers screaming in them. Everything is nauseatingly bright and cheerful.

"So," you begin "where do you want to go first?" of course, you want to save the Ferris wheel for last.

"Well…" she looks around at all of the different rides. "How about the roller coaster?" You want to say no. The roller coaster has always made you queasy. But the last thing you want to do is say no to her. Also, you don't want to look like a coward in front of her. Just keep a stiff upper lip, Delko. You'll be fine. So you give the worker the required amount of tickets and step into the cold steel car. The machine roars to life.

Around and around and around it goes. You feel sick and happy all at once. Sick, because this the hundredth time the cart made a steep drop. Happy because Calleigh is laughing her head off beside you. It's no secret she's been going through a rough time lately. Finally, maybe after the 20th round, the rollercoaster comes to a halt at the exit.

Windswept, happy, and utterly sick, you…. need a trashcan. You stumble out, amazed at how the world seems to be rotating and dropping. What a bad idea that was. It's funny, you passed about fifty trashcans on the way in, and now that you need one, there's not a single one in sight. Ok Delko, calm down, just take deep breaths. The urge to puke passes. There is a God out there. Calleigh comes up to you, still laughing.

"I had no idea you had such a way with ladies." She tells you. What is that supposed to mean? You shrug it off and smile, and tell her that you've always had a way with ladies.

"So where to next?" She asks, looking at the various rides and games.

There is no way you are going on another fast-moving, steep-dropping machine. (the carnival is full of them today.) So, feeling cowardly, but somehow satisfied, you opt of the House of Mirrors. Not too dangerous right?

Until sign number four comes along with a broken mirror, and tells you that this date is in fact, not going the way it should be.

Somehow you had lost Calleigh. Your first thought, is not to get out and wait for her to immerge, instead it is to go looking for her. So, trying not to be childish and panic, but panicking anyway, you set out to find her. You look, only to find more reflections of yourself. Then you spot her, her back to you, walking away. You don't think to call out, no instead, you try to catch up to her. You reach out and your hand touches a mirror. Damn this stupid house of mirrors… you should have picked the carusol instead…

You pull a 360, wondering just which Calleigh is the one walking away from you.

You stumble back and collide with the mirror behind you. You shatter it.

"Damn it!" You curse loudly, and bring up a bloody hand. You see the Calleighs turn toward you and head your way.

"What happened?" She asks; amusement on her face. The mirrors mimic her every move.

"I don't know." You answer truthfully. She examines your hand then the mirror behind you.

"That's seven years bad luck you know." She tells you. Of course you don't believe any of that superstitious mumbo-jumbo, but you chuckle anyway.

"C'mon Cal, you know I don't believe in that sort of thing." You tell her, wondering if she's serious.

She shrugs at you "Hey, I'm just sayin'. Maybe it'll have a reverse effect on you." She says and smiles, you chuckle, maybe she's right. Looking around, you want to get out. Not that you mind seeing a million Calleighs, it's the million bloody hands that are kind of freaking you out.

"Is there any chance we could get out of here?" You ask, holding up your bloody hand and grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah." She holds out her hand, and you grab it (with your non-bloody hand, of course) and she leads the way.

Miraculously you end up outside. You manage to find a first aid kit and Calleigh helps you bandage your hand. You feel too much like a klutz for your own good.

After she finished your hand, you decide that you can't travel far without bad luck following you. Is there something to this whole "break-a-mirror-and-it's-seven-years-bad-luck" thing? No, you tell yourself, you had bad luck_ before_ you went on a mirror-breaking rampage. You shake yourself of your thoughts and decide to get some cotton candy. So you go up to the wooden stall, and get two sticks of the sugary substance. You hand one to Calleigh and begin a slow walk through the dirt paths. You start up a conversation about nothing in particular.

Your bandaged, clumsy hand decides to have a mind of its own and drops your cotton candy. You're unsure whether to laugh or feel frustrated at how the events of the day seem to want to work against you. Sign number five that this date isn't going right.

You discard the dirty, grassy candy into the nearest trash and sit down on the bench; Deciding that walking also has it out for you.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll just share mine with you." Calleigh tells you, and holds the stick toward you as she sits down. You take a handful.

"Thanks, Cal." You say. You wonder what you did to deserve such a woman as her.

"Hey, no problem, just don't share some of your bad luck to me." She says jokingly. You pick up the conversation again, and find that you enjoy just sitting and talking better than going in a crazy ride, or playing a fixed game.

You feel satisfied, because there is nothing dangerous about sitting on a bench. And despite everything that has been happening so far, Calleigh seems to be enjoying your prescence, and your idea of a date. Maybe you should do this more often. Minus the stuck in traffic, missing exits, getting lost, almost puking, breaking mirrors, and dropping cotton candy thing, of course.

-&...&-

Well I hope that you liked this chapter as much as the one before it. Of course, I don't have any of Cal's feelings in this, because it's very strickly from Eric's POV, so you'll have to guess or something. So yeah, please review now, because it'll motivate me to keep going.

Before I forget, if you're annonymous, please leave an e-mail so I can respond to your review type thingy :)

Also, I'll have another update out tomorrow.


	4. Good Cooking

A/N: Ok 2 things, I'm REALLY sorry that this chapter wasn't out yesterday, stupid FF wouldn't let me into my account... and second, this chapter was entirely different when I wrote it, but I didn't like the way it turned out, so I re-wrote it. I hope it still works though... and to make up for the lack of chapter yesteday, I've posted the end too.

Disclaimer: I don't own this, it all belongs to the man...

-&...&-

You had things all worked out in your mind. Well you hoped that it work out the way you wanted too. But inevitably, when something goes wrong, they all go wrong.

Now you do love your mother, deeply and sincerely, but when she came up to you and Calleigh, all hope of finishing this date in relative silence flew out the window. But you stood up and greeted her with warmness, after all she is your mother. You hear Calleigh stand up beside you.

"Eric, I wasn't expecting you to be here." She says. She starts to tell you how she was just here with her grandchildren, and stuff. She looks from you to Calleigh, and then back to you. She smiles knowingly. "Eric, why didn't you tell me you came here with a lovely lady?" She asks. She waves her hand as a gesture of no-need-to-explain. "You look so skinny, Eric, why don't you and Calleigh come over for some dinner? I'm making your favorite." She says. You mind is filled with the pleasant yet poignant memories of your mom's cooking. And of course, you can't refuse her. You look at Calleigh, and she's smiling at you, she understands. Or at least that's what you hope it means.

"Well, yeah, sure, that'd be great." You say with a smile. You know in the pit of your stomach that you'll get another chance to kiss her on the Ferris Wheel. So you and Calleigh back into the car, and follow your mother back to her house.

"Hey, Cal, I'm sorry about the way this date is going." You say, well you're not _entirely_ sorry about the way the date is going, only about the bad parts. You can't ever regret being with Calleigh.

"Hey, don't worry about it, besides, I've always wanted to meet the rest of your family." She tells you.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll love them." You say, assuring her. You feel a touch of pride as you're talking about them, you're grateful that you have a great family like the one you have.

You pull into the driveway, and it's littered with cars. You walk into the house, and your sisters are there, and your nieces and nephews. Of course you had forgotten that your sisters like to gather here for the carnival. After introductions you are pulled into conversations by your nieces who want to tell you about something that happened at school the other day. The house is filled with the smell of your mother's cooking, and you see Calleigh engaging in a conversation with your sister, Isabel.

After a while, dinner is ready, and you gather around the table. You take your seats, and your father is telling everyone a story about something that happened at work, but you're only half listening. The other half is both fascinated and captivated by the blonde beside you. You're amazed at how well your family has accepted her, and how well she had accepted them. You can't help but feel completely transfixed, the way she tilts her head back and laughs at something someone says. She catches you watching you, and blushes. You smile and look away, but all too soon, your eyes are on her again.

Do you regret this decision? Never. Of course, the carnival will be in town all week, so maybe if she's not too busy…

Before you know it, dinner is falling into dessert, and dessert to pleasant, quiet conversations. Your family is starting to head out, one by one. Eventually you feel like it's time to leave. Just before you go, your mother pulls you aside.

"Quierda, I think she's a really nice lady, don't you lose her." She tells you softly. You smile and you can't help but think about all the images your brain conjours up. You and Calleigh together, married, building a family, and so much more. You take her words to heart, and push them out of your mind. You definately don't need those on your mind while driving.

You smile at Calleigh "Well, that was fun."

"Yeah, I had a great time."

You escort her to the car again, and it's much darker than it was when you set out. You drive home in relative silence, you mull over the events of the night, and it didn't turn out as bad as you originally thought.

Before you know it, you're pulling into her driveway. You walk out and wonder how you tell her goodnight. Do you end it with a peck on the cheek? Do you tell her you love her? Do you give her an affectionate hug?

But before you know it, she's leaning in and kissing you, and you're kissing back. It ends a lot sooner than you want, and you're craving for more. She invites you inside, which is just as well, because you feel like you're about to turn to mush on her doorstep, and you weren't sure just how you were going to make it home in such a state. You go inside, and she closes the door behind you. It looks like, even if the rest of the date wasn't quite as planned, you ended it on a kiss, just like you promised yourself.

This is the sixth sign that this night turned out to be the best thing that's ever happened to you.

-&...&-

Anyone notice how for every bad thing that happened, something good would happen? Ok well anyway, be sure to read the last chapter too. (Which is more an epilouge than a chapter)


	5. Epilouge

A/N: Ok the last chapter type thingy, hope it satisfies what everyone's looking for.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I only own the paper that this is written on.

-&...&-

You are happy. You've been dating her for the better part of two years. You plan on marrying her. _Because you love the sound of her voice. _You bought her an engagement ring, and proposed to her on a bended knee. She just smiled at you. _Because her blushing smile sends your heart into cartwheels._ She's speechless for the better part of a minute. But you wait for her to say something, bliss wavering into fear. _You know you'll wait forever for her._ She says yes, and you happily wrap your arms around her.

And now you're standing in an aisle, watching her come down in a magnificent white dress. You're not aware of anything else; You're in love. _Something you've been for a while now, but you'll just laugh, and hope that she laughs too, because you're dying to hear the sound._

And now you're saying your vows, you can't help but feel like you're floating off somewhere. It doesn't matter what happens to you now, you feel all the rights have balanced out all of the wrongs. And now you're kissing the bride. _It doesn't matter how the day goes, you want to end the day with a kiss, even if it's just one. Just one, and you'll be hooked for life._

Now you're with her again, her skin softly glowing in the carnival lights. The air smells like hotdogs and unborn dreams. You have the stars of the sky above you, and the lights of Miami below you. You wrap your arms around her_. You're hopelessly addicted to her, is that healthy?_

You pull her in and steal a kiss, one of many. Despite how you desperately just want to do that forever, you pull away, and admire her; her soft blonde hair, and her sparkling green eyes. _Her beauty still takes your breath away_. Was there ever a more perfect place to take her? You don't think so…

-&...&-

Fin. Hope y'all liked it! Now please review!!


End file.
